


Alec's Got Game

by mehna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asshole Raj, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Crack, Established Relationship, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Just Detailed Talk About It, M/M, Magnus Is A Proud Husband, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Stereotypes, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehna/pseuds/mehna
Summary: “Magnus? Do I have game?”“What?” Magnus frowned.“Jace and Raj were making some stupid bet about who had more game and they said I didn’t have any. Well, Raj said it and Jace and Simon didn’t deny it, so that’s basically the same thing.”Or, the one where Raj makes a comment about Alec having no game because he's only ever been with one person and Alec shuts him up in the sassiest way while Magnus cheers him on.





	Alec's Got Game

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!
> 
> So I actually wrote this ages ago but didn't post it, and then I found it today and thought why the hell not. 
> 
> I tagged stereotype just in case because at the beginning there's your typical playboys making bets about women so if that might offend you, maybe don't read this. I don't want to upset anyone, this was purely written for BAMF and sassy Alec.
> 
> Aside from that, happy reading! :D

It was a weekly occurrence for Alec, Jace, Simon and Raj to go out for drinks ever since they’d finished college and weren’t spending as much time together.

Alec had practically grown up attached to the hip with Jace, they’d met Simon in middle school and the duo became a trio. And then in freshman year of high school, Raj had sort of weaselled his way into their group and although Alec didn’t like him much – the guy was a bit of a dick and tried to get with Magnus even though he knew Alec and Magnus were dating – Alec put up with him because he was sometimes alright, and Jace liked him so really, there wasn’t much Alec could do unless he wanted to cause a rift between them.

People used to call them the four horsemen, which was stupid because none of them knew how to ride a horse, but the name had stuck since freshman year of high school and Alec learned to just ignore it.

The only thing was, while he matured as he grew up, the other three, more specifically Jace and Raj, could still act like horny teenagers most of the time and it infuriated Alec to no end. And so by the time they were all 25, his love for them (mainly Simon and Jace, Alec _really_ didn’t like Raj) changed into the sort of love you have for dessert, in that a little bit is okay but too much and you’d wanna puke.

This weekend was a case of too much.

Their weekly drinks nights was always a Friday after work and Alec always made it a habit to get there on time by 7pm – and leave earlier than the rest of them by 10pm latest, after all he _did_ have a gorgeous and sexy husband waiting for him at home and no offence to Jace, Raj and Simon, Magnus beats all of them any day – however today, he was stalling because he _really_ didn’t want to go.

The thing was, they were all going to see each other tomorrow anyway since they were going out for Izzy’s birthday and that meant that if Alec went today, he’d be subjected to their idiocy for _two_ evenings rather than one, and that was something that didn’t sit well with him (read: too much and you’d wanna puke).

But alas, his husband – did Alec mention he was super gorgeous and super sexy? – convinced him to go because friendship is important and no matter how much Alec complained, Jace and Simon were like brothers to him and Raj was like an annoying fly that wouldn’t go away...

And so that was what bought him to this current situation and he inwardly cursed Magnus for convincing him to come, wishing he’d just stuck to his option of skipping out tonight.

Jace and Raj’s wolf whistling bought Alec out of his daze of frowning down at his beer and wondering why the hell he always drank that on Fridays. Magnus’ cocktails were way better.

He looked up and saw the two idiots looking at a group of girls that just entered the bar and rolled his eyes. _Here we go again_.

“I could totally hit that,” Raj smirked, eyeing a busty blonde in a tight hot pink dress.

Simon raised a dubious eyebrow and let out an incredulous laugh. “Yeah, sure buddy.”

“What?” Raj frowned. “You think I couldn’t hit that?”

“She’s way out of your league dude, and anyways, someone like her will no doubt be in a group of friends that you’ve already slept with.” Simon answered with a shrug and though Alec wouldn’t admit it out loud, Simon had a point. Raj was a bit of a man whore.

Raj scowled at him and took a few gulps of his beer. “I’d have a better chance than you would,” he smirked and Alec held his breath waiting for Simon’s response.

“Of course you would. You’re single and I’m happily taken and in love with Izzy,” he said easily and Alec exhaled, thankful for not having to punch his future brother-in-law to protect his little sister. “But me excluded, you still wouldn’t have a shot. If anything, Jace would have more of a chance because at least he doesn’t look like a serial one-night-stand dude.”

Jace smirked devilishly and nodded along to Simon while Alec simply rolled his eyes.

Idiots. All of them.

Raj, however, was not happy with the sudden ganging up on him if his weird scrunched up face was anything to go by.

“Alright Herondale, let’s see who’s got more game. First one to get her number wins.”  

“Guys, you can’t just use women in a game like that. It’s not a good-”Simon began but was fully ignored by Raj and Jace who shook hands on their deal.

Alec scoffed.

Once again, idiots. The whole lot of them.

Raj narrowed his eyes at him and raised an eyebrow. “Like you could do better Lightwood-”

“Lightwood- _Bane_ ,” Alec corrected instantly.

Raj waved off his interruption and continued. “You probably don’t even think she’s attractive.”

“I’m gay, not blind.” Alec argued.

“Still,” Raj shrugged, as if the conversation was boring him. “Even if it was a guy, you wouldn’t stand a chance up against me. No offence man but you’ve got, like, no game.”

“What?” Alec gasped, suddenly very offended by the turn of conversation. “I do have game. I got Magnus didn’t I?”

“Oh please,” Raj snorted. “Magnus got _you_. He was your first kiss, your first relationship and your first time. Yeah, he’s a pretty attractive guy-” _understatement of the fucking century_ , Alec thought “-I’ll give you that. But it doesn’t change the fact that he was your first everything and you’ve been with him since junior year of high school.”

Okay...Alec _had_ been with Magnus for 8 years, and sure, he never experienced the random hook-ups in college that Jace and Raj always bragged about, but he didn’t _want_ to experience them. He and Magnus had moved into an off campus apartment when they’d both started university and they’d lived together ever since, and Alec wouldn’t have it any other way. He experienced so much more with Magnus than any random fling could give him and he’d forever be grateful that he’d met Magnus so early in his life because it only gave him that much more time with him.

That was something Raj and Jace didn’t have. Stability. No matter how much they bragged about their flings and hook-ups, they could never gush about _love_ , and it was actually kind of sad in a way.

But despite all of that, Alec wasn’t going to sit there and let Raj be an asshole.

“Just because I’ve only been with one guy doesn’t mean I don’t have game.”

“How would you know? It’s not like you’ve ever had to ask anyone out.” Raj retorted and then turned back to Jace, seemingly done with the conversation.

Alec turned to Simon to see if he shared the same opinion, but he simply shrugged and focused on his drink, which to Alec was the exact same as flat out saying “you have no game, bro.”

He _totally_ had game.

***

“Magnus? Do I have game?”

Alec was snuggled up against Magnus with his head resting on his firm chest, listening to his heartbeat as it steadied while he caught his breath.

“What?” Magnus frowned, shifting so he was face to face with Alec instead while his hand soothingly rubbed over Alec’s back and slightly sore ass.

“Jace and Raj were making some stupid bet about who had more game and they said I didn’t have any. Well, Raj said it and Jace and Simon didn’t deny it, so that’s basically the same thing.” Alec sighed and moved so he was on his back, staring up at the ceiling. The sudden movement caused more of Magnus’ come to dribble out of him and a pleased moan escaped from his lips at feeling so content despite the thought plaguing his mind.

“Of course you do,” Magnus reassured him. “Even though you don’t think so, you’re actually really good at flirting when you put your mind to it.”

“Yeah but...”Alec trailed off, not wanting to make a big deal out of something he knew didn’t matter, but of course Magnus wouldn’t let him off that easy.

“What, Darling?” he asked softly, moving so he was half lying on top of Alec with his palms resting flat on Alec’s chest and his chin perched atop them.

“I’ve never had to ask anyone out, and you were the first person to ask me out, and of course I don’t regret that because I love you and I probably would have fainted and made a fool of myself if I had to approach you first but does that mean I don’t have any game because I never did any of that? I never did the asking strangers out or one night stands, and you know I love you with my whole life, but even with our relationship I didn’t do anything. Even if I was infatuated with you before hand, you’re the one that started everything.”

“Oh Sweetheart,” Magnus sighed softly but smiled a little at him, pressing a little kiss over his heart. “Having game doesn’t always mean being able to pick up hot strangers in a bar, and if anything, you’ve got more game than all of them combined. Even if I was your first relationship and the one to initiate it, _you’re_ the one that still had me coming back. You’re the one that despite not having any experience, managed to completely sweep me off my feet and make me fall in love for the first time even though I’d had relationships before. You’re the one that made me come untouched four times within the span of an hour and a half, not just once or twice, but _multiple_ times since we first began dating. And, my sweet Alexander, you’re the one that has managed to keep a healthy and happy relationship – with an amazing level of sexual activity, might I add – for over 8 years and even after all this time, I still can’t get enough of you.”

Alec surged up and kissed Magnus, hoping that it conveyed how much that meant to him. He didn’t know why what Raj had said bothered him so much, deep down he knew it wasn’t true, but it just picked at his old insecurities of not being good enough and he hadn’t realised how much he had needed Magnus’ reassurance until he got it.

“You okay?” Magnus asked softly once they’d pulled back as he soothingly ran his fingers through Alec’s hair, using his thumb to brush away the slight wetness under Alec’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Alec whispered and smiled at Magnus.

“Good,” Magnus pecked his lips. “Raj is an asshole. Just because he and Jace pick up girls – and guys in Raj’s case – at bars every week doesn’t mean they have game. If they did, they would have at least had one relationship that lasted longer than a month. Having a quick fuck with someone is easy, being someone worthy enough to make them want to stay says more about you than how many people you’ve had sex with does. And besides,” Magnus grins. “Can you imagine how tiring it would be to have to go out to have sex because you need a new person every week for it?”

Alec snorted at that, shifting them so he was the little spoon and snuggling back against Magnus. They’d clean up in the morning; he was too comfy and content to move now.

“No, no, I’m serious,” Magnus said, resting his chin on Alec’s shoulder. “Think about it, they both work all day, 6 days a week and so they most likely go out on Friday’s and Saturday’s which means they probably have sex only two times a week _maximum_ , because they’re not gonna always find someone to go home with. Imagine that, having to actually go _out the house_ for sex and even then, you only get it once or twice a week, if that.”

“A tragedy,” Alec mumbled, already half asleep. “I just gotta come home ‘n I can have sex all evenin’ er’day of the week if I wanna.”

“Damn right you can,” Magnus grinned and kissed Alec’s neck as he closed his eyes. “See? You’ve totally got game.”

“Yup...loads...so much game ‘n sex...” he trailed off, wiggling a little before sighing peacefully as he found the perfect position. “G’night...love you.”

“I love you too Puddin’,” Magnus replied, kissing his neck again.

Alec half-heartedly swatted at Magnus’ arm where it was draped across his waist for the pet name. It had become a thing after their third date when they’d watched Suicide Squad and Alec had complained about it to the point where Magnus just teased him by calling him it. Eventually, it went from teasing to a legit thing between them. He’d grumbled at first but after a couple of times of hearing it and therefore hearing the way Magnus said it to him, with such fondness and love, Alec had come to love the pet name just as much as he loved Magnus calling him by his full name.

And even after 8 years, Magnus still said it the same way, with all his love for Alec packed into the single word.

Yep, Alec’s totally got game.

***

Alec walked into the club hand in hand with Magnus, the both of them instantly weaving their way through the sweaty crowd until they reached their reserved table for the night. He smirked as he saw it was only Jace, Raj and Simon at the booth, Izzy, Clary, Maia and Lydia probably off dancing or getting some drinks.

“Alright idiots, listen up,” he stated as he slid in beside Magnus opposite his three friends. “I’ve done the calculations and on the average week, Magnus and I have sex a minimum of four times a week and a maximum of seven, that’s excluding our weekend sex marathons because they only happen once or twice every couple of months-”

He smirked again when he saw them all gape, Magnus sitting beside him with the smuggest expression he’d ever seen.

“That many times?” Jace mumbled.

“Weekend sex marathon?” Raj muttered, eyes wide as saucers, but Alec took no notice and continued on.

“So, the average of 4 and 7 is 5.5. That means Magnus and I have sex, on average, 22 times a month. That’s 264 times a year. And we’ve been having sex for over 8 years, which,” Alec paused, partly for dramatic effect – he _was_ Magnus Bane’s husband after all – and partly to pull out the piece of paper he did the calculations on, slamming it down on the table in front of them, “- means that Magnus and I have had sex at _least_ 2,112 times.”

He revelled in the satisfaction he felt at seeing the three of them staring between him and Magnus with eyes wide open and jaws practically touching the floor.

He turned to see Magnus just as Magnus winked at Raj, whose expression turned sour like he’d just bit into a lemon. Alec found he didn’t feel all that guilty or ashamed for enjoying what was clearly Raj’s jealousy.

Alec draped his arm over Magnus’ shoulder, not even bothering with trying to hide his smirk.

“Looks like I’ve won the game boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> I just wanna say a big thank you to everyone who's been reading my fics, especially my latest one "Some Things Never Change". I got my first Collection request on that fic yesterday, and not only one but two different Collections and it hadn't even been a day since I posted it. I love all of your feedback so thank you so much for reading, kudosing and commenting. You guys are awesome! <3
> 
> Also, I might change the name of this fic because I don't really know if I like it. I'm open to suggestions so let me know if you have any! :D


End file.
